Gray Forest
by sarahzara
Summary: Hermione is back at Hogwarts to repeat her 7th year with the rest of the War victims and participants, including her boyfriend Ronald Weasly, her best friend Harry Potter, and the alluring and seemingly changed Draco Malfoy. She's running for head girl, and every things seems semi-normal until certain feelings start confusing her and a new dark wizardry group is at large. Dramione.
1. Chapter 1

**Hermione**

The seats on the Hogwart's express were still made from the same blue, cushiony material as it was in her first year, but Hermione knew that this train would never feel the same.

"What's wrong, 'Mione?" Ron asked with a mouthful of pumpkin pastie.

She sighed. "I don't know. This feels too… normal. As if there wasn't a war just last year, you know? They expect us to just carry on." Even Hermione herself could feel the dull note in her voice. Harry and Ron seemed surprised.

"That's exactly what we should do, Hermione. Our lives will carry on regardless of whether we mope about it." Harry responded.

Hermione bit her tongue. This had been happening a lot, recently. Hermione no longer felt comfortable with her best friend and her boyfriend's condescending tones when it came to mention of the war. They never took into account that _she _was the one who sacrificed knowing her parents, or that _she _was the one tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange, marking her with scars on her porcelain skin – _Mudblood. _

The boys continued their conversation about whether they'd enroll in quidditch or focus more intently on schoolwork. Bored of their aimless chatter, Hermione quickly told them she wanted to get some water and she strolled through the corridor of the train.

Many people had changed after the war. Padma and Parvati Patil sat alone in their train chamber, obviously grieving the loss of their close friend, Lavender. Hermione shuddered at the memory of her lying at the entrance of Hogwarts, limp and lifeless. She shook that thought away and continued walking, until she caught sight of her reflection in the glass of an empty chamber.

Her hair had grown and tamed a lot now, reaching her waist and falling in soft, caramel waves. She had filled out more now, her breasts slightly larger and her hips now noticeable. Her eyes were the same light, golden brown and her skin the same creamy pale , although she caught sight of the scar on her forearm and cringed inwardly.

"Where did you find the sword, you filthy mudblood?" Bellatrix had shrieked.

"I don't know! Please!" Hermione had pleaded.

"Crucio!" Bellatrix cackled as she watched Hermione writhe in agony. "Now, I'll remind you who you really are…" She pulled out a thin, sharp dagger and cut deep in to Hermione's arm –

"Um… Can I pass through, please?"

Hermione snapped out of her memory and spun around to face the smooth, cold voice that spoke to her. She was shocked.

Draco Malfoy stood there, right in front of her. It was at his house that she was tortured, he _watched. _Fear quickly bubbled in Hermione.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" She stammered, and tried to scurry away. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"Wait!" His frantic tone surprised Hermione. What did he want?

She cocked an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Could you… sit with me? I just don't want to be alone."

Draco Malfoy, alone? Wanting the company of a "mudblood"? The war must have set some universal balance off. But Hermione was alone as well, and didn't want to go back to Harry and Ron so she hesitatingly agreed.

They sat opposite of each other, and Hermione couldn't help but notice the drastic changes in Draco's appearance. He still had the same silvery white blonde hair and gray eyes that were quite alluring, but he seemed older, somehow. His jaw was more defined and he had lost the constant snarky facial expression.

"See something you like, Granger?" And the snarky expression was back.

She flushed. "I was just thinking, that's all. You've changed."

He shrugged, an air of nonchalance around him. "That's what happens after a war, Granger. People change. So do attitudes."

"Are you saying your attitude changed?" She pondered.

He tilted his head thoughtfully. "I still think I'm better than most of the people here, I mean I _am _a Malfoy. But my father died in the war, as well as my eagerness to impress him." He glanced down at the faded dark mark on his forearm. "I learnt a lot."

Hermione was utterly astonished. She hadn't realized that Lucius was killed in the war, and she certainly was shocked by the resentment in Draco's voice as he spoke of his father. "I'm sorry about you're father, Draco."

He pointed his gaze towards her. "No need for the false apologies, Granger. You're not sorry, nor I. My mother and I are much better off."

"You shouldn't say that, Draco. He was still your father."

Draco's gaze turned cold. "I don't appreciate being told what to do, Mudblood." His tone was venomous.

Hermione was gob smacked. His mood fluctuated so quickly! "Please don't call me that." Her voice was tiny, like that of a young girl. Her scar seemed to throb.

His expression softened slightly – he was obviously not used to these kinds of social situations. But his stone-cold mask quickly returned, masking the new Draco that Hermione had caught a glimpse of. He gazed out the window. "We're at Hogwarts. Time to go." He said harshly, and with that, he stormed out of the chamber, leaving Hermione to her own confused thoughts.

**So that was the first chapter of Gray Forest :) I hope you enjoyed, please review and tell me what you think and I'll update as soon as I can :) xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hermione, Ron and Harry gathered in the Great Hall with the rest of the students., ready for the initial feast and sorting of the first year students.

Those repeating their 7th year were easy to set apart from the rest of the students.

The younger students were somewhat sheltered from the horrors and atrocities of the war against Voldemort; their eyes still shun with excitement for the new year and their voices light and bubbling with gossip gathered over the summer; where the new "8th year" students were silent, confronted with the horrors they had only recently witnessed at this school.

The Great Hall showed no signs of the war, though. Hermione gazed at it affectionately. Instead of the four long tables that normally structured the centre of the room, there were now 5. Hermione found that very peculiar. They were all filled with gold plates and goblets, not yet filled with the feast that would arrive soon. The tables each had there house crest flagged above them, and the table in the centre had a crest of all the four houses combined. Odd.

"Students! I welcome you to a new year at Hogwarts." Professor McGonagall chirped over the student's voices. She stood in front of her seat at the head table where all the teachers were seated. She now held the centre position, as she was allocated the role of Headmistress. "Now, 1st years please line up before the Sorting hat. I may ask the rest of the students to be seated in their house groups. 8th year students, please be seated at the centre table."

Whispers broke out, and everyone seemed confused and flustered. Not wanting to waste any time, Hermione walked briskly towards this new table, Harry and Ron in tow.

"What the bloody hell is this all about?" Ron questioned.

"They can't actually want us to associate with _slytherins_?" Harry stammered, dumbfounded.

Hermione was outraged. "What has gotten into the both of you? After everything that's happened, aren't you glad that we're being given an opportunity to get along with one another?" With that, she sat at the first seat available.

Harry and Ron exchanged a glance, but sat next to her anyway.

The rest of the 8th years seated themselves as well, and Hermione couldn't help but glance at Draco Malfoy as he and his friend, Blaise Zabini, sat directly across from her and her friends. He didn't seem to notice Hermione.

The sorting ceremony began and the fresh, eager young first years were sorted into their houses, faces shining with glee. Hermione gazed at them all, happy that they could get their education without being taunted with the horrors that her and her classmates were fronted with. She shuddered.

"Now, students. Things have changed here at Hogwarts, as they have changed in the rest of the Wizarding world. There is no more tolerance for prejudiced behavior against muggle-born witches and wizards, or against any witch or wizard at all. This table in the centre here is somewhat of an experiment." She gestured to the table Hermione was seated at. "These students fought in the war last year, and know first-hand what honour, bravery, and courage mean to an individual. It does not involve blood status, nor house group. That is why they are in this house group, called 'United'. I wish to unite them in their unique qualities and morals, and encourage them to learn off each other. A Ravenclaw may learn bravery from a Gryffindor, and in return the Gryffindor can learn wit. A Slytherin may learn loyalty from a Hufflepuff, and they can learn ruthlessness from Slytherin in turn."

Her wise words shook Hermione to the very core, and she felt inspired. On the other hand, many of her fellow housemates looked revolted. Draco and Blaise had haughty looks on their faces, and Hermione's hopes of Draco being a changed man quickly dwindled. It amazed her how people changed just to get something they wanted; Draco had just used her for company.

"And also, I'd like to introduce Professor Willinghurst, your new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher. Good luck, professer!" Professor McGonagall then commenced the feast.

Platters full of Sausages, lamb chops, pork chops, steak, potatoes of all sorts, steamed vegetables and many other delights filled the table. Hermione grimaced – the sight of food hadn't appealed to her for a long time. She resorted for a few roast vegetables and started picking at them. She didn't notice Draco's stormy gaze on her.

"Might want to eat a bit more than that, Granger. Getting a bit wiry, not a good look." Draco laughed at her, his former Slytherin friends joining in. Hermione went red, dropping her fork. Her appetite evaporated.

"Sod off, Malfoy." Ron growled, and although she was irritated at his earlier remarks, she was grateful now.

Draco mocked him. "Watch out, the weasels protecting the beaver!" At this, everyone laughed – excluding Harry and Ron, whose faces had gone purple with rage.

Hermione stood up abruptly, and stormed towards the exit of the Great Hall. She hoped she turned around quick enough so they didn't see the tears streaming down her face. She pushed through the door and stormed towards the staircase until she realized something.

She didn't know where her dorm was.

Hermione sobbed. All these years, and people were still so mean. She regretted the resentment she felt towards Harry and Ron, they were, after all the only ones to stand up for her. She sat on the empty staircase and cried for the first time in so, so long.

**Draco POV**

Draco and the other Slytherins were still laughing after Hermione stormed off, but he couldn't push aside the guilt that tugged on his sleeve. He hadn't meant to torment her, really. He did feel genuine concern at her small frame and lack of appetite, and he knew that Hermione Granger never said no to a challenge. Apparently he was wrong. And then, by making everyone laugh, Draco felt his respect level increase ever so slightly, and would do anything to improve that even greater. Besides – you kill or be killed, that's how Slytherin worked.

But a voice in Draco's head kept reminding him that this _wasn't _Slytherin any more. This was "United".

He scoffed.

"You're nothing but a dim-witted prat, Malfoy. Just like your father." Harry growled.

This pained Draco greatly, but he wouldn't let it show. "Are you anything like your father, scarface? Guess you wouldn't know now, would you? He's dead. At least you have your _mother's _eyes – a damn shame you haven't even seen them."

Draco's venomous tone shocked even many of his former housemates, but they still laughed and cheered him on. Weasley's face was the same shade as his hair, and Potter's looked like it had been bleached.

"Enough! Enough, enough, enough! You boys are being ever so silly, please just stop shouting and have some dessert." Loony Lovegood's unusually high pitched voice sang out, interrupting the banter. Harry stood and stormed off, Ron not far behind. They were obviously in search for their mudblood counterpart.

Draco didn't want to think these harsh, cruel thoughts but he was enraged. He didn't enjoy the mention of his father, and how _dare _someone without bloody parents speak about Draco's?

He did still feel a tinge of regret about the Granger girl, after all she wasn't as bad as he'd always thought. He shrugged, any hopes of a friendship were pretty much lost now.

Draco focused on breathing, trying not to have a fit of rage. Counting the stars on the bewitched ceiling, he felt himself start to relax.

**Please review with any feedback :) Enjoy!**


End file.
